1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel having a color filter, and a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A display panel constituting a cold cathode field emission display device, cathode-ray tube, or fluorescent display tube (hereinafter, they are frequently collectively referred to simply as “display device”) generally is configured with a substrate including a glass substrate or the like, a fluorescent region formed on the substrate, and an anode electrode formed on the fluorescent region. Between the substrate and the fluorescent region is disposed a color filter. As a material constituting a red color filter, for example, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. Hei 6-310061, Fe2O3 particles are generally used.
Patent document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. Hei 6-310061
By the way, in the assembly and fabrication process for the display device, a heat treatment is frequently carried out in a reducing gas atmosphere or a deoxidizing atmosphere. For example, in the fabrication process for the cold cathode field emission display device, for assembling a cathode panel having a cold cathode field emission element and an anode panel including the above-mentioned display panel, the circumferential portion of the cathode panel and the circumferential portion of the anode panel are joined together using frit glass. For joining them, the frit glass is burned in a reducing gas atmosphere or a deoxidizing atmosphere (e.g., in a nitrogen gas atmosphere).
Therefore, during the burning of frit glass in a reducing gas atmosphere or a deoxidizing atmosphere, Fe2O3 particles constituting a red color filter are reduced, or oxygen atoms constituting Fe2O3 are eliminated (i.e., deoxidized), so that the red color filter cannot function appropriately.